famousinlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainer Devon
Rainer Devon is a main character of the TV series, Famous In Love. He is portrayed by Carter Jenkins. Rainer is the son of famous producer Nina Devon and as later revealed, Alan Mills. He is labeled the "sexiest man alive" and is a famous actor. He has a complicated friendship with Jordan Wilder and soon develops a romantic interest in Paige Townsen. Biography Rainer was born to a single Nina, who kept Rainer a secret from her ex-boyfriend, Alan Mills, because she believed he wouldn't be an ideal and caring father. So she lied to him and said a deceased stunt man, who was actually a gay man in a relationship, was his father and he grew up believing it. Personality TBA Physical Appearance Rainer is a tall young man, with a muscular but lean frame. He has thick black hair and eyebrows, along with dark eyes, full lips and a straight nose. He has a very casual attire, consiting of a plain top, jeans and a cardigan. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *A Star is Torn *Not So Easy A *Prelude to a Diss *Some Like It Not *Found in Translation *Secrets & Pies *Crazy Scripted Love *Fifty Shades of Red *Leaving Los Angeles Series Season 1 |-|Pilot= At a beautiful home, an underwear-clad Rainer Devon intimately makes out with a topless girl on top of him on the couch, while tabloid reporter Barrett Hopper gives the latest gossip about him on television. The girl breaks away, fascinated at the report and tells him he's on TV. She raises the remote to turn on the volume and listens as Barrett dishes on the current drama with his enemy Jordan Wilder. The girl asks why he isn't commenting, which Rainer replies that he doesn't need to. Barrett wonders if Rainer is lonely, since his girlfriend Tangey Turner is on tour. The girl asks if he can get her tickets to his show. Barrett then mentions Rainer's mother, Nina Devon's, and her thoughts about the fight. As if on cue, Nina herself comes down the stairs and catches Rainer and the girl almost naked on the couch. She turns off the TV and hands the girl back her dress from the floor, telling her that there is a car waiting to take her home. The girl runs off, and Nina asks Rainer if the girl needs to sign a confidentiality agreement, but Rainer says he took care of it last night. He retrieves and pulls up his pants as Nina asks someone over the phone where Barrett Hopper is having lunch. The girl, now dressed, comes back to get her heels, telling Nina that it was nice to meet her, with Nina replying likewise. Rainer tells her he will call her. She stares back at him, then finally leaves. Nina tells Rainer she will take care of Barrett, but she says there are rumors that Rainer has started fights and is uninsurable. Rainer tells his mother that he hasn't been drinking. He then notices she has "the look" when she has something she doesn't want to tell. Nina tells him he got the lead for Locked because he will deliver. Rainer tells her to say it. She tells him she is deeply invested in the movie and that it has to be a hit. He tells her he is ready and wants it. She believes it, but that it's hard to market the movie with just his name on the poster, so she called Jordan. Rainer objects and asks if he has a say in it. Nina tells him he is either in or out. Next, Jordan is showing walking in front of the production building when he encounters Rainer by accident. Both stare at each other until Jordan says there's a chance they might be working together again, so he pleads Rainer to let "it" behind them. Rainer says he doesn't get it - it's not about her, it's about who he (Jordan) is. Rather, it's about what he wasn't. Jordan tries to convince him it isn't how it looks but Rainer interrupts him, telling him to get out of his way. Both walk off in different directions. Rainer arrives at the audition room, excusing himself for being late. One of the staff tells him he is aware Jordan Wilder is being considered for the role. Another woman tells him he won't be having any scenes with him, as it'll just be with August Roch. The man exclaims that the complex role is meant for a real actress, with the woman saying that Dakota Nichols would be perfect for the role. The man objects and nominates Alexis Glenn. Rainer, not listening, stares out the window with the long line of girls and notices a certain redhead. She turns around with a fist-bump in the air, revealing her gleeful face. Rainer himself smiles, taking in her happiness and beauty. Outside, Paige thanks Cassie for making her audition. Cassie knew she could do it, but Paige isn't sure the audition team thinks that. However, she believes herself and actually thought she was August. Cassie stops a random man and tells him Paige killed it, Paige Townsen without the "d" and to remember both their names. Paige tells her it's best if they leave. Inside, Nina asks Rainer if he's excited for Dakota and/or Alexis. He replies yes, and looks back at the window, watching the beautiful redhead leave with her friend. Later, Rainer arrives at a luxurious pool resort just above the city. Alexis Glenn is on the phone with someone, who says she couldn't get her despite promising Alexis she would yesterday. The person suggests she doesn't want to talk to her, something Alexis finds offensive. It turns out Alexis is trying to contact her manager. She ends the call, just as she is approached by Rainer. Alexis says she isn't taking sides in their fight, but Rainer says it isn't about the fight. She sarcastically asks if he's come to protect her from melanoma. Rainer sits down as Alexis offers him a drink, but he reminds her that he's sober. She forgot, but she says it's hard to give up something in this town. Rainer says they were in rehab together, but Alexis thought he was doing that to spin some bad boy credit. However, Rainer was forced by his mother, which Alexis replies that that was genius. Rainer tells her they are offering Jordan the role, which results in Alexis taking off her sunglasses and saying "Bang me". Alexis thinks he won't get it, but both of them know if Jordan wants it, he'll get it. She begs him to end the fight, as she feels she's reliving her parents' divorce. He tells her that it's between her and Dakota for the role of August. Alexis needs the role, but Rainer says that's only possible if she convinces Jordan to drop out and he'll get her the role. Alexis has no idea how to do this, but Rainer knows she can figure it out. She looks at him and he looks back. Alexis gives in and says he'll talk to him. Rainer thanks her and begins to walk away. She calls out to him that she won't screw Jordan, but Rainer tells her he didn't ask her to. |-|Finished= * Scream Queens: 2x10 Relationships Paige Townsen Rainer saw Paige out the window of the studio after her audition, fist bumping, and smiled, showing an obvious crush. Rainer has feelings for Paige, and Paige feels the same. He is quick to defend her when he sees that she's uncomfortable. They almost kissed in A Star is Torn, but were interrupted by Paige's father, but showing their true deep feelings for each other. Tangey Turner Rainer used to date Tangey, but she cheated on him with Jordan. He never really got over this, and it caused a huge divide between Jordan and Rainer, who used to be best friends. Trivia TBA Quotes TBA Gallery Promotional carter1.jpg carter2.jpg carter3.jpg Screencaps 102 Screencaps (362).png Prelude to a Diss 0212.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-21-16h40m55s85.png 106Promo (6).jpg 106 (04).png References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Famous In Love (TV Show)